guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lion's Arch
Description The seat of power in Kryta, Lion's Arch housed the royal palace of King Doric and his line until after the last Guild War. Now, the White Mantle run the city. The old buildings have all been razed, making space for barracks and more practical structures. The scenery within Lion's Arch is quite impressive, most notably the large rocks and plateaus that can be seen from the beach and docks, and the lion statue above the Crafter's Corner. Getting there Complete the Gates of Kryta mission. It can also be reached by exiting the Shiverpeaks from Griffon's Mouth, into Scoundrel's Rise, and finally south through North Kryta Province. For characters of other campaigns, Lion's Arch is the port for Prophecies. Those from Factions would need to complete the quest Chaos in Kryta to reach here for the first time. Nightfall characters must talk to Deras Tenderlin after completion of the The Time is Nigh quest and accept the quest Terror in Tyria to arrive here. Previously, you could reach Lion's Arch without doing any quests by talking to the Canthan Ambassador and going to Warrior Island. You could then speak with the Canthan Ferry Captain and be transported to Lion's Arch. This was removed with the May 25, 2007 update. Exits *North Kryta Province (north) *The Battle Isles (talk to Canthan Ferry Captain) *Cantha (talk to Jiaju Tai to complete the quest Mhenlo's Request) *Elona (talk to Lionguard Figo to complete the quest Sunspears in Kryta) *Lion's Gate gate with a guard to the east, uphill from the merchants, added October 25, 2006. NPCs *Collectors: **Alton Thorne *Crafters: **Samuka (Armor crafter) **Grahame (Weaponsmith) **Ludor (Festival hat maker) *Henchmen (level 10): ** Little Thom (Brawler) ** Stefan (Fighter) ** Reyna (Archer) ** Alesia (Healer) ** Claude (Cultist) ** Dunham (Enchanter) ** Orion (Mage) *Guild services: **Liran (Guild Emblemer) **Canthan Ambassador (Guild Hall) **Merkin (Guild Registrar) *Merchants and Traders: **Bodrus the Outfitter (Merchant) **Haddon (Dye Trader) **Shad (Material Trader) **Argus (Rare Material Trader) **Magi Nor (Rare Scroll Trader) **Angel (Rune Trader) *Storage: **Xunlai Agent (Storage) *Trainers: **Firstwatch Sergio (Skill Trainer) *Various: **Acolyte Haitan **Armen the Guide **Brother Bilshan **Captain Xaomei (prior to the release of Factions) **Captain Yimuru (prior to the release of Factions) **Jiaju Tai **Lionguards (numerous) **Lionguard Bedo (gives access to Lion's Gate) **Lionguard Figo **Lionguard Neiro (prior to the release of Factions) **Loremaster Ermenred **Magi Malaquire **The Frog (can sometimes be found in the International Districts) Quests Notes *Lion's Arch is the only town in Kryta, and the first one after Ascalon City. *Lion's Arch has been known to go through the most seasonal changes: Halloween 2005, Wintersday 2005, Halloween 2006 and Wintersday 2006. *During April Fools' Day (April 1st), your character changed gender when he/she entered Lions Arch. When you traveled somewhere else your character returned to its original gender. Trivia *Lion's Arch had been named "Hakewood", "Tain", and "Siren's Cove" in early beta tests of the game. *The 15 Dec 2006 update temporarily turned Lion's Arch into the Amnoon Oasis, making many areas and NPC's unreachable. The world and minimaps still functioned correctly, but the discrepancy allowed characters to gain an extra 0.2% towards their explorer title track. It was subsequently fixed, but not before acting as a source of bemusement to many. Category:Kryta Category:Towns (Prophecies) Category:Ports